Without You
by Javagirl1992
Summary: just read it


Without You Told by Diana

Disclaimer: I do not own Martin Mystery or any of it's characters.

"Martin is doing fine don't worry" The doctor had told me. Yet I didn't believe her. Call me whatever it's true. As I looked in her eyes it told me that he wasn't alright and I should worry. After all how alright can a sixteen year-old be when he gets shot anyway. My best friend Jenny came up to me. "Is he alright?' she asked. "Apparently" I said in with sarcasm in my voice. She sat down beside me. Jenny who thought he was annoying and immature had been thinking of actually saying yes until this happened. "Maybe I'll never hear him use those stupid lines again" She said. I sighed as I remembered that him and I weren't on good terms when he got shot either.

We were fighting once again over him thinking that he must always protect me and we made this bet if I didn't need help for a whole mission then I got candy and if he won he got double the candy. We shook on it. Then I started complaining about something. Martin not listening which only got me more mad. And I slapped him on the floor. "Look Di" he said. Stupid me didn't believe him. "Honestly Di look behind you" I looked to see a gun and I screamed. "You agents of the Center must die and your first" the guy said. And I was going to die right there if Martin wouldn't of taken my place. I looked at him and cried.

But he was tough so if the doctor says he's alright I'll believe a little. M. O. M. Came beside me. "How is he?" she asked. "Alight apparently" I said. She put her arm around me and told me. "He'll be alight he's Martin Mystery" At that moment I believed, believed that he would be alight. Until the doctor came out and said he was getting worse. I called his father and my mother and they told me they would be there soon. Billy and Java showed up. And even Marvin. All trying to comfort me but needing some their selves. Billy, couldn't believe his idol in life might be dying. Java didn't take it well. And Marvin who had recently been on good terms with Martin was upset too. And when our parents showed up it seemed reality was kicking in that it was real the Martin might die. I wanted to time to stop right there and not go further for I was scared to know the future of what was going to happen.

It didn't through time proceeded and my heart beat faster and I cried often until I heard the words."Diana, Martin wants to see you" I got up not sure if I could handle it at first but began walking. One step, Two Step, Three step and on and on until I made it to his room. I walked in and sat down on a chair beside his bed. He looked at me he almost grinned and he said to me. "Diana I won the bet" I couldn't help but look at him and laugh. He was in a hospital because he got shot he could die and all he cared about was the stupid bet. I smiled. "Martin if you make it through I will buy you double the candy" I said. His face got serious and said. "Di, I don't think I'm going to make it you eat the candy I love you" I looked at him then rubbed my eyes to make sure this was still Martin Mystery. It was I smiled. "I love you too" I said and kissed him gently on the forehead.

Everyone took their turn seeing him. I don't know what he said but they were upset.  
Later that night we were all called into his room. As he smiled at us for the last time he closed his eyes and never woke up again. We all cried even M O M. A woman I had never seen shown any other emotions then strictness and anger was shedding a few tears. Perhaps realizing sadly their was no other Martin Mystery and the Center and Torrington was going to be different without Martin.

It was. There was no one to mess up things, make mistakes. It was just normal and blah. At school was no better. His room was cleaned and his stuff was put away somewhere else. Like he was never there. Some days I still want to believe that he's in there sleeping and I just want to knock and threaten to have Java break down the door. But I know he's not in there to snap back some comment. Cause he's gone forever and there's nothing I can do. But stay up late at night and eat every last candy that I owe him. The truth is life is hard without you Martin Mystery. That's the turth 


End file.
